EVANGELION AND TRANSFORMERS: BATTLE FOR EARTH
by tiredlion623456
Summary: What If Shinji didn't cause the fourth impact but brought the ark and nemesis into their world. after fall of Cybertron
1. Chapter 1

Transformers and Evangelion : Battle for Earth.

Shinji watched in horror as a hole started ripping through the red sky. Shinji : What have I done ? He said full with remorse of the destruction of the human race has begun from his own hands. Asuka looked up at the sky full with great anger towards the third child. Asuka : Brat-Shinji will pay for this dearly. She thought still looking until she notice something Strange coming out the hole. Shinji( Now everyone will hate me forever of what I caused I should deserve what they'll do to me) His thoughts were interrupted when he saw A strange object Shinji: What the? as another ship came out of the portal. In the Wunder all the wille members were in total shock. Misato: Ritsuko whats happening!? In a very worried voice. Ritsuko: It looks like some type of ship and that's a portal . Misato: That's all I need to hear. Asuka,Mari there are two ships coming out of the portal not the fourth impact. Asuka: Its not the fourth impact but just two ships? Mari: I guess so. As the golden ship came close to them the other went a little farther crash landing into the ocean of lcl.


	2. Meeting Optimus

Asuka, Mari and Shinji As well as Rei saw in shock as a gigantic ship twice as large as the wunder has crashed into the ground. Unit-02 took out Unit-13 giving the entry plug to Unit-08. Asuka: Captain should we go investigate the ship ? There could be survivors in there. Misato bit her lip and the spoke out Misato: Affirmative Asuka. Unit-02,Unit-09 and Unit-08 came into the ship start looking around until Rei noticed something. Rei: What this? Units 02 and 08 turned their heads and their pilots stared in shock as of what they just encountered, Mari: Whoa Captain I think what ever is in this ship ain't human. Misato just stared with confusion as well as the other members. Misato: What do mean not human? Unit-08 picked up a mechanical arm of some sort. Mari: Call it a hunch. Mari heard some groans right next to her . Mari: I think we found some survivors Captain were bringing them to the Wunder. As the 3 units carry some sort of humanoid robots about 70 of them unconscious as the Members stared in shock. Misato stared with fascination and shock starting to think these might be new type of angels. Misato: Ritsuko try to study one of them for testing if their angels or not. Ritsuko: Yes Captain! saluting her. Misato: and the others put them in the cells along with specimen BM-3 with a very cold voice. All wille members: Yes captain! as one member named Sakura suzuhara stared at the entry plug with Shinji Ikari. Wille member 1: If those things are meat-eaters I hope they eat the bastard that caused our world the it is. Wille member 2: You and me both. In the cells one of the robots woke up. ?: Uh where am I ? in a somewhat calm voice . Shinji stared in shock and tried to keep away thinking it might hurt him, The robot turned to Shinji and spoke ?: Do not be afraid by me I do not want to harm any living sentient beings. Shinji was now confused of what it said and believed the giant robot. Shinji: um What are you and who are you? ?: I am an autobot a team created to defend all sentient life and I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the autobots. Shinji: My name is Shinji Ikari but you don't have to be nice to me cause I almost destroyed this planet trying to save a friend and almost causing another thinking it would save it but brought you ship and another here. Optimus just stared at Shinji Showing great concern to him Optimus: You may have caused destruction but you show great concern and guilt in you for what you've done but tried to save a friend was the right thing to do. Shinji just stared with shock as he heard what Optimus has said. Shinji: Y-You think so Optimus. Optimus: Yes One who strives to protect the ones they love sacrifice anything to save them. Shinji just smiled warmly at Optimus as the other autobots woke up to. Jazz: Where the scrap are we? Cliffjumper: Not sure but I hope they ones who put us here are friendly. Optimus: These are one of my soldiers. This is my first lieutenant officer Jazz. Jazz: Nice to meet you kid. And this one of my scouts Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper: You can just call me Cliff. Shinji smiled and said Shinji: Thanks and my name is Shinji Ikari.


	3. history of the autobots and decepticons

As the autobots and Shinji talked Sakura came in. Shinji noticed and stared with concern Shinji: Suzuhara-San. Sakura: Shinji. showing a hint of concern for the boy. There was a long silence until Sakura spoke Sakura: Why? Shinji then stared. Sakura : Why didn't you listen to me Shinji If you'd listened to me none of this could of happened. She said starting to tear up. Shinji: I know I've been a fool not listening to you I'm sorry. showing lots of guilt Sakura just stared and said Sakura: I'm not gonna hate you but I wish you could listen to me once. Shinji: yes mam . Sakura smiled as she looked up at the big red and blue robot. Sakura: Hi there ... My name is Sakura Suzuhara of wille. Optimus: I am Optimus prime leader of the autobots. Sakura : What are autobots? Optimus: We are autobots we are a faction to keep protecting and defending both our own race and other species against the decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. Sakura: You want to protect all other living things across the galaxy I thought we were the only living things in the galaxy. Optimus : We tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. Shinji: By the way what are Decepticons ? Sakura: Yeah I never heard of them before. The other autobots just stared at each other worried . Optimus: The Decepticons are one of the primary factions but are different then us autobots. Jazz:The Decepticons are a malevolent race of robot warriors, brutal and merciless. The Decepticons are led by a single undeviating goal: total domination of the universe . Sakura gasped of what she heard ( Total domination, just like Gendo Ikari) Misato Came along with Asuka and Rei in just as Optimus was finished Optimus: I see you heard everything ? Misato just glared at Optimus and then at Shinji. Misato : I Did the whole thing but who's the leader of the decepticons. All of the autobots just gasped and shivered as the humans stared at them with confusion. Optimus just closed his eyes and started. Optimus n the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron,his name was once Megatronus. Megatronus was a gladiator who fought in the Kaon arena. Observing a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and that the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful, Megatron turned rhetorician, trying to effect change. In drawing attention to this inequity, he inspired me when I wasn't a prime but a clerk named Orion Pax, and the two of us joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Me and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. Misato: Like brother's? Optimus : yes But then... Asuka: But then what? in a very cold voice. Optimus : Megatronus shortened his name to Megatron before he and I appeared before the high council Megatron threatened the council, promising to overthrow them and instate himself as the next Prime a Leader by showing hostility that shocked me, and moved me to an impassioned speech in favor of autonomy that successfully swayed the council where Megatron had failed. Jealous, Megatron left the council and Orion behind and assembled his followers—including perennial Soundwave and scheming second-in-command" Starscream , beginning the war for Cybertron and vowing to find the Matrix of Leadership which I posses inside me. Sakura: What happened to your planet? Optimus closed his optics again as well as the other autobots Optimus: War happened as because of our war Cybertron had begun to die following the Core's shutdown that's vital to both autobots and decepticons for energon our blood source then we created the ark and tried to find another home planet to coexist with its sentient beings until megatron pursued us as another battle ensued that seemed endless until a black hole sucked both ship in and that black hole was our only hope of finding a new home, Asuka Misato and the others looked up in awe of what they heard. Asuka: Sorry to tell you but That brat almost caused destruction to humanity. Optimus: but tried to save a friend dear to him clearing his mind of anything else. Misato got angry when Optimus said that. Misato: He almost caused it again! Optimus: But wanted to risk everything he thought might save your home. Misato : I think this conversation is over as she and the others walked. Rei ans Sakura stared with concern at Shinji and Optimus as they left.


	4. Decepticon ambush

The Wunder was soaring through the red skies As Misato Katsuragi Captain of Wille Was Thinking of what Optimus said yesterday.

(He may have caused destruction but risked everything to save the ones you love and I feel that in your heart.)

Misato( Shinji...) A sudden explosion almost sent her flying but held to her chair.

Misato: What the!? She ran as fast as she could calling Asuka. Misato: Asuka I need you and Mari to the Eva bays and prepare for combat!

Asuka: Yes Captain! The Wunder was attacked by another ship but bigger and more menacing. Midori: Captain we have targets coming towards us!

Misato: Angel? Midori: No Angel blue on the detector! Misato: Then it may be Nerv. Then a another ship but much smaller came in front. Maya: What's it sending?

Just then a Decepticon Leaper Leaped from the dropship and crashed through the window answering Maya's question. Leaper: That's how you make an entrance! Misato: Fire ! as the members fired at the con but with no avail.

Leaper(Laughs) : That tickle's. Outside the Wunder Unit-02 and 08 were battling cons everywhere until 5 of the most known Decepticons called Combaticons came from the dropship.

Mari: They send small guys here that's just sad. Onslaught: Lets show these things that we can go to their size, Combaticons combine into Bruticus! As they start merging with themselves as Asuka and Mari watched in horror as they see what's happening. Mari: Oh...My...God.

Asuka: W-what is that thing? showing a hint of fear

Bruticus: **Bruticus online...Ready for action!** As he did his signature sonic pain wave causing Unit-02 and 08 crashing down on the other side of the Wunder

IN The cells

Shinji : Huh? Sakura: Whats happening Optimus : Decepticons. Shinji and Sakura : Decepticons?

Jazz: You might need us. Sakura: Huh? Jazz: we know how to fight these guys.


End file.
